


OverShadowed

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: No idea what to name this [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Takes place in Kamoshida’s palace, or at least an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: What if Shiho’s Shadow was in Kamoshida’s Palace?





	OverShadowed

 

 

“Come on guys let’s keep moving, I can sense something near by” Joker said, motioning the group from a corner. Panther and Skull nodded, Mona following behind. They were close to the end of the palace, an entire castle designed by Kamoshida. The great king of dirtbags himself.

”I hate this place.” Panther mumbled. “It’s so..”

”Gross?” Skull asked, Panther nodded quietly, gripping her whip tightly. Skull saw her hands figiting, she was barely staying stable from her flying rage.

”Yeah.. really gross..” she said, before following behind their leader quickly. Skull scratched his head before limping over.

Before Panther could move futher she bumped into a stopped Skull.

”Shit..” he muttered, his eyes widened behind the skull mask.

“Skull move what’s going on?” Panther asked worryingly, he didn’t have time to respond as the blonde girl shoved him out of the way to see the grim sight.

 

Joker stood in front of a shriveled up, beaten, and slightly erotic Shiho. She was whimpering while curled up on the ground. Panthe- no, Ann gasped. She stepped forward before being stopped by Morgana.

”Panther, it’s only a cognition, you don’t need to worry it’s not real” Akira said reassuringly. 

“Joker’s right, we should just pass her, no wonder why this cognition is here. I can feel Kamishida’s presence past the end of the hallway door” Morgana said, “He should be pass those doors. pointing up the stairs and down the hallway. Ann nodder begrudgingly, she felt a burning hatred in her heart. He did this.

”I’m gonna make him suffer for what he has done..” She snarled, gripping her whip tightly. Then everything seemed to stop as a shilling and rippling voice crawled up her neck

_“Oh are you.. if you had the power to make him suffer then why didn’t you stop him.?”_ They spoke. Ann could barely recognize her chilling voice. She couldn’t move as she felt Shiho’s hand creep onto her shoulder.

”No way..” Ryuji muttered, “this ain’t for real, is it another shadow..!?” 

” _Wow How perspective of you Ryuji, as always..”_  Shiho said, Ann couldn’t see her face but she feel that it was one of amusement. Shiho thrust Ann forward to the group of thieves. “ _That got the better of you didn’t”_

Ann stared at the shadow Shiho, she was walking awkwardly, and her body was tense. What scared the blonde the most though, was the shadow’s piercing yellow eyes. The Group cringed as Shiho walked forward, crushing the cognitive Shiho with a loud crushing kick.

” _Pathetic,.”_ She heard Shadow Shiho mutter. The Group tried to move past her before she stepped in front of them. Yellow eyes glared them in the face. Akira spoke up.

”Shiho, move out of the way, we all want to bring Kamoshida to justice.” Akira said calmly, Ann stood bewildered as Shiho’s face contorted in rage.  

“ _No. No I won’t. You can’t tell me what to do. No one can.._ ” Shadow Shiho growled “ _We aren’t the same..you haven’t seen what I’ve seen. You haven’t been through the shit I’ve been through,_ **You’ll NEVER KNOW.!”** Shiho screamed as she dropped to the ground, her nails digging deep into the ground

“We know that and we’re sorry Shiho! That’s why we need you to move so we can go fight him!” Ryuji shouted

_“No.. No..You’re not the ones who are going to kill Kamoshida,,”_ she snarled, purple smoke rolled off her shoulders as her yellow eyes burned deep into Ann’s heart.

”Shiho..” Ann said

” _Cause the one who’s going to kill that **bastard**..” _Shiho growled, she stood up as the smoke engulfed Ann’s best friend and the entire room with a loud thundering crackle. **_“IS ME...!”_**

The smoke cleared as a large beast ripped through the clouds. Chains wrapped around every limb, and horns were carved out of the faceless head and sides. Despite lacking a mount, the creature- Shiho let out a monstrous scream.

 

* * *

 

Ann was knocked away, she felt a great agony in her back as she hit the wall. She looked around for her whip, she spotted it- wrapped around the giant shadow’s leg. She hissed through her teeth as she limped back to her feet.

_**“SHE WAS WEAK. SCARED**_ _. **SHE WAS SPLIT INTO PIECES. EVERYTHING WAS OVER. SHE HAD TO DIE. SHE HAD TO DIE OR ELSE WE’D NEVER ESCAPE! ITS ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!”**_ Shadow Shiho roared

**“WE NEEDED TO DIE BECAUSE OF HIM! BECAUSE IF HIM! BECAUSE OF HIM!”** Shadow Shiho repeated. Ice blasted at Akira, who desperately dodged as he flicked through Persona after Persona in attempt to hit the shadow. 

“Shiho..” Ann cried out. She bit back pain before she ripped her mask off. “ _AGI_ ” Carmen flared up behind her. Ann breathed heavily as she ripped out a flash of fire at the giant beast’s side. Shiho screeched. Her distorted voice shook Ann to the core, as the blonde trembled.

Ann ran towards her whip, grabbing it desperately as Shiho trampled around. She flailed around.

”Shiho please.!” Ann yelled, she ripped her mask off again “ _AGI”_ as Carmen threw more fireballs at the giant shadow. She felt her grip loosen as ice crept up the leg.

“Ann!” Ryuji screamed, Ann looked down as she came closer and closer to the ground. As she felt an ocean of pain flood her body, she ripped her mask off one more time.

”Agidyne!” Ann screamed

 

Fire blazed inside the room. 

“Captain Kid!” Ryuji yelled, his persona burst out and picked up the unconscious girl. Shadow Shiho let out one scream before collapsing. The giant creature faded to reveal the girl again.

Ann gasped as she woke up with a jerk. Ryuji and Akira sighed in relief as they helped her up.

” _Why,,?”_ Shadow Shiho asked “ _Why won’t you let me kill him.. after all the things he did to me.? Is it pride?”_

“No” Akira answered “he wouldn’t confess his crimes if he was dead.” The leader turned around to Ryuji “Get her to the safe room”.

”Got it Joker” Ryuj- Skull nodded, he helped A- Panther up as they limped to the nearest safe room. Shadow Shiho sighed.

” _Tch.. dumb girl..”_  The shadow said, her voice singed with sincerity.

_“_ You love her” Joker said jokingly. Shadow Shiho chuckled. She looked at her hand as it started to fade and crumble away.

” _I think I’m gonna take a nap,, take care of Ann for me, okay Akira? Bring Kamoshida to justice, more me?”_ She said, as she soon faded away into light.

Joker nodded, they needed to get moving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Far, far away Shiho woke up with a small gasp. She looked around and adjusted her hair. She was in a dark and endless room, and there in the middle in front of her stood herself. Staring back at her with tired yellow eyes.

” _Hey.. let’s talk..”_  

 


End file.
